pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Gavinia
Political Structure Presided over by King Regent Maximillian Gavin, latest in the Gavinian line. Rules from the Pernsdown Keep. The military arm of the Kingdom of Gavinia is known as the Greysworn, for their armor is a dull leaden gray. It gets this sheen from the process by which it is hardened, wherein smiths hammer it incessantly for hours, acolyte mages assisting to mend any weaknesses, resulting in a particularly hard steel alloy. They are led by Nadja Flinthock. Shops Stalls * Hold of Bagging - see Bibbin's Bags * Lydia's Libations - selling the finest exotic brews in all of Gavinia Structures * Blacksmith: Conrad's Mallet - Owner: Conrad Durris, Male Human ** Location: In a side street near the western town gate. ** Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed big orb-like building, with a gray shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains an empty cage and fine weaponry hanging from poles stretched between the walls. ** Inventory: *** All mundane armors and weapons *** Trident of Fish Command (dmg 209) (750 gp) * Alchemist: The Hag's Medicines - Owner: Lavinia Porngbough, Female Human ** Location: East side of Allfield Market ** Description: The alchemist is a wooden two-storey building, with a green tile roof and tile flooring. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large candelabra and a large tome on a stand covered in notes. ** Inventory *** Potion of Climbing (dmg 187) (150 gp) *** 5x Potion of Greater Healing (300 gp) *** Potion of Growth (250 gp) * Jeweler: The Northern Key - Owner: Simon Elsing, Male Human ** Location: In a side street near the Pantheon of the Twelve Thrones, the street outside ominously quiet and empty. ** Description: The jeweler is a adobe cabin, with large windows and a row of flowers around the building. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains several paintings on the wall and various display counters with gemstones. Runs a fight club. ** Inventory: *** Ring of Water Walking (1500 gp) *** Ring of X-ray Vision (5,750 gp) *** Ring of the Ram (5,000 gp) * Enchanter: The World's Speaker - Owner: Penni Porridge, Female Gnome ** Location: At the crossroads on the West side of Allfield Market, near the Tower Epistimia. The street outside contains a heroic monument. ** Description: The enchanter is a plaster two story building, with a gray tile roof and overgrown hedges. A parrot serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and stained glass windows. Will kick out any of Fey Ancestry customers, including current patrons. ** Inventory: *** Takes requests, price varies based on request *** Horn of Valhalla, silver (15,000 gp) *** Alchemy Jug (5,800 gp) *** Dust of Sneezing and Choking (500 gp) * General Store: Merna's Table - Owner: Merna Kettlebridge, Female Tiefling ** Location: In the middle of the slums known as the Narrows. The street outside is recently paved with worn brick. ** Description: The general store is a adobe cabin, with a white shingled roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and shelves full of souveneirs. ** Inventory: *** Most "general use" items *** Potions of Healing and Greater Healing at +50gp price Inns/Taverns * The Barking Bard - Owner: Van Deedfellow, Male Human ** Location: In the Narrows, known for its rowdy residents. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. ** Description: The tavern is a plaster rowhouse, with a reinforced wooden door and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a deck with chairs and a huge collection of alcohol behind the bar. ** Specials: *** Fish Sandwich (3 sp) *** Fish Soup with Peaches and Coffee (5 sp) *** Duck Sandwich with Peas (4 sp) * The Witch's Spider - Owner: Paela Fastfoot, Female Halfling ** Location: North end of the Allfield Market, near the Tabernacle Valorin. ** Description: The tavern is a stucco cabin, with a green tile roof and overgrown hedges. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains a large open floor with pillars and messy tables covered in cutlery and leftover food. ** Specials: *** Fish Pie and Tankard of Cider (4 sp) *** Lamb Soup and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) *** Eggs and Ham Soup with a Pear and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) * Nedda's Rest - Owner: Nedda Thorngage, Female Human ** Location: Just west of the Pantheon of the Twelve Thrones, the street outside has a town crier 4 times a day. ** Description: The tavern is a adobe rowhouse, with a red tile roof and a big brick chimney. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and cured meats and cheeses hanging from the ceiling. ** Specials: *** Pheasant Ramen and a Tankard of Ale *** Bison Stew with Barley Biscuits *** Mutton Sandwich Temples * Pantheon of the Twelve Thrones * Raven's Downhall - High Priestess: Naunia Adwerrawyn, a large temple dedicated to the Raven Queen. The temple itself if a long hall of dark grey stone, with arches repeating along the sides, and each arch featuring a blood red stained glass window. Inside, there is a long hall of pews arranged in rows before a black marble statue of the Raven Queen. Behind are two large stage curtain-like velvet curtains through which only priests and acolytes are allowed. In this antechamber resides a pool of what appears to be blood, which the most devout use to commune with the Raven Queen. Other Points of Interest * Tabernacle Valorin - a large cathedral like structure with rising spires, in which lies the headquarters of the Hall of Valiants, an Adventurer's Guild, the only officially recognized and tolerated by the Kingdom of Gavinia. ** Headed by a thick-set middle-aged and heavily scarred female human by the name Gracestine Shipsail (Grace for short).